Un Nuevo Comienzo
by belen.maidana.3388
Summary: Arale pierde su alegria al enterarse de una cruel realidad inevitable en la vida, y tras tener una pelea con uno de los robots del Dr. Mashirito Jr. su cuerpo queda destruido, en eso es encontrada por otra científica que la reconstruye ahora con cuerpo de adulta. Entren y lean para saber mas.
1. Chapter 1

En una colina a las afueras de la Aldea Pingüino se encontraba sentada abrazando sus rodillas, una niña robot de cabello morado y antejos contemplando el atardecer en su aldea. Aunque generalmente ella siempre había sido una niña alegre la expresión en su rostro irradiaba tristeza, pues los sucesos ocurridos ese día habían conseguido quitarle el animo.

El día de ayer en la mañana

Era un día como cualquier otro en la Aldea Pingüino, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, El Sr. Cerdito daba los anuncios matutinos, y la siempre alegre androide: Arale Norimaki hacia sus actividades diarias, iba corriendo por todo el pueblo, de aquí para allá y de allá para acá, y haciendo su típico sonido: Kiiiiiiiiinnnnnn, mientras corrí, ¡sip!, todo parecía perfecto ese día,

Arale ¡Kiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn!

Taro: ¡Hey Arale! (le grito mientras tocaba la bocina de la patrulla, pues Taro ya era un miembro de las fuerzas policial de la aldea)

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo! (lo nota mira atrás, entonces se detiene y Taro se acerca a ella con la patrulla) ¿¡Que Onda Taro!?

Taro: Arale ¿sabes que otra vez estabas yendo a exceso de velocidad?

Arale: ups, perdón, jiii (saca la lengua en modo simpática)

Taro: ya es la tercera vez en esta semana, Gara y Pagos no te han puesto ticket por exceso de velocidad porque siempre los estas atropellando cuando corres, oye somos amigos y entiende que solo intento hacer mi trabajo ahora que me gradúe de la academia de policías, además ya es estas por cumplir 20 años ¿¡podrías respetar un poco mas las normas!?, ¡ya eres adulta! O al menos y deberías de serlo

Arale: Hoyoyo, bueno

Taro: ahh (suspira) gracias, oye por cierto justo ahora iba a pasar por el Coffee Pot ¿no quieres venir?

Arale: ¡esta bien! (alza su mano al aire)

Taro: bien, sube (Arale entra a la patrulla con Taro y ambos parten)

Una vez allí

Arale: (abriendo la puerta) ¡Que Onda!

Akane: ¡hay! Hola Arale

Tsukutsun: ¿Qué tal?

Piske: hola

Los amigos de Arale ahora eran chicos de 19 o 20 años, Akane ahora usaba un pantalón de jean, con una camisa blanca de mangas largas y botas vaqueras, Tsukutsun llevaba una remera blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones de entrenamiento negros, Piske traía un chaleco azul con mangas blancas y largas con rayas azules en las muñecas y el cuello, y un pantalón largo de jean, todos ellos habían crecido a excepción de Piske quien aun tenia su misma corta estatura pero aun así se mostraba cierto cambio en su apariencia

Arale: dumdukutun (va y se sienta en una de las sillas)

Taro: ¿y que cuentan? (hace lo mismo)

Tsukutsun: bueno, les comentaba a Akane y Piske que me aceptaron en la Academia de Artes Marciales, he decido que voy a ser maestro de Kung Fu.

Piske: y estudiare abogacía, ya me aceptaron en la universidad de la aldea

Akane: yo, creo que simplemente atenderé de la cafetería como mi hermana

Piske: Arale, como tu ganaste el puesto de la alcaldesa del pueblo en la carrera, no tienes que una carrera ¿o si?

Arale: bueno, el científico y la profesora dicen que antes tomar el cargo debería tomar un curso de política en la universidad de la aldea

Tsukutsun: mm, ya veo

Piske: quien diría que todos ya terminamos la secundaria y ahora entraremos a la universidad

Taro: si, es increíble como paso el tiempo

Akane: todos ya hemos crecido, bueno… al menos la mayoría

Arale: ¿Hoyoyo?

Akane: por cierto, esta noche hay una fiesta secreta en la aldea, ¿Arale no quieres venir?

Arale: ¡Siii!

Luego al llegar a casa

Arale: ¡ya llegue! (entrando)

Los 2 Gatchans: Cupuu

Arale: ¡hola Gatchan 1 y Gatchan 2!

Gatchans: ¡Cupii!

Turbo: bienvenida hermana (se le acerca Turbo quien ahora tenia apariencia de un niño 4 o cinco años)

Arale: gracias Turbo

Todos caminan hacia la cocina donde Midori estaba preparando el almuerzo, ella ahora estaba embaraza por segunda vez, y llevaba 3 meses

Midori: hola Arale ^^

Arale: ¡Que onda profesora!, por cierto ¿Dónde esta el científico?

Midori: oh, esta en su laboratorio trabajando

Arale: gracias (se dirige al laboratorio)¡cientifico! (abre la puerta y entra al laboratorio)

Senbei: ¿eh?, ¡ah! Hola Arale

Arale: científico Akane me invito a una fiesta en la aldea esta noche, ¿me dejas ir?

Senbei: ¿Qué? ¿una fiesta?, ¿piensas ir a desvelarte en una fiesta?

Arale: ¡por favor científico! ¡déjame ir!

Senbei: jumm ¬¬

Arale: ¡yo quiero ir!, ¡quiero ir ¡quiero ir! ¡quiero ir! (haciendo puchero)

Senbei: ¡ahh!, ¡esta bien! ¡ve!, pero si te ofrecen cosas raras con cigarrillos, pastillas , o una extraña bebida, ¡tu diles que no!

Arale: esta bien (levanta su mano) jaja (se retira)

Senbei: jumm, hay muchas de hoy en día que esa niña debería saber

Esa noche en el club donde seria la fiesta, todo el grupo de los amigos de Arale estaba en la entrada de este

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo! ¡se ve padrísimo!

Akane: ¡jiii! ¡y eso que no lo has visto por dentro Arale!, ¡vamos entremos!

Los chicos se dirigen a la entrada, pero el guardia les cerro el paso cuando a Arale, Obotchaman, y Piske

Arale: ¿¡Hoyo!? ¿Por qué nos deja pasar?

Guardia: a esta fiesta no pueden entrar niños

Piske: ¡no somos niños! ¡tenemos 19 años!

Guardia: ¡claaro! (con sarcasmo), a ver ¡muéstrenme sus identificaciones!

Los tres sacan sus identificaciones y les muestran a el guardia

Guardia: mm, ¿son reales?

Obotchaman: ¡claro que si!, ¡nosotros jamás mentiríamos en una identificación!

Guardia: pues ¡están bastante enanos y aniñados para tener 19!

Piske: ¡OIGA! ¡PARA SU INFORMACION ENTRAREMOS EN LA UNIVERSIDAD! }:(

Guardia: bien, bien, pueden entrar

Piske: jumm, gracias ò_ó (entra disgustado junto con Arale y Obotchaman)

Arale: ¿nos confundió con niños?

Piske: si, ¡es un tonto!, ¿¡que no ve nosotros somos pronto seremos universitarios!

Ya mas tarde todos estaba en pista de baile pasándola bien, cuando un chico se le acerca a Arale

Chico: ¡oye tu niña!

Arale: ¿Hoyo? ¿me hablas a mi?

Chico: si ¿Cómo te dejaron entrar? Esta fiesta es para jóvenes de 17 a 21

Arale: yo tengo 19

Chico: buff, si claro (sarcasmo), a ver quien te trajo ¿acaso tu mamá?

Arale: no, vine con mis amigos

Chico: ¡JA!, ¡ya deja de mentir!

Arale: no miento, digo la verdad

Chico: ¿no te enseñaron que esta mal mentir?

Arale: ¡yo no estoy mintiendo! ò_ó

Chico: ¡oye!, ¡cuidado con levantarme las voz o podría irte baste mal!

Obotchaman: (acercándose) disculpe, joven ¡le tengo pedir que deje de molestar a la Srta. Arale!

Chico: ¿¡y a ti quien invito niñito!?, ¿Qué eres?, ¿su novio?

Obotchaman: ¡AH!... no… solo… soy un amigo (un poco sonrojado)

Chico: ¡entonces has el favor de meterte! ¡niño tonto y entrometido!

Arale: ¡oye! ¡no le digas así a Obotchaman! }:C

Chico: ¿así?, ¿y que me vas a hacer?

Arale: jumm (entonces Arale se da vuelta y camina enojada hacia la esquina del club)

Chico: ¡JA!, ¡sabia que no se atrevería! ¡después de todo es solo una niña ton…!

Arale: ¡Piiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg! (Arale corre a gran velocidad, luego salta en el aire, da una doble patada que lo manda a volar)

Chico: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (sale disparado por Arale y atraviesa la pared del club)

Arale: ¡nadie se mete con mis amigos! ò_ó

Obotchaman: ¿la estaba molestando señorita?

Arale: si, dijo que estaba mintiendo sobre que tengo 19 y porque tengo aspecto de una niña

Obotchaman: no le haga caso, era solo un ignorante, por cierto, gracias por eso

Arale: ^_^ no hay de que, ¿seguimos bailando?

Obotchaman: si (asiente un poco sonrojado)

Entonces ellos vuelven a bailar junto con los demás y siguen divirtiendo el resto de la noche. Una vez terminada la fiesta todos subieron al auto que conducía Taro y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, ahora dejan a Arale en la entrada de su casa

Arale: Ahhh (bostezando) muchas gracias por traerme

Taro: no fue nada, adiós

Akane: adiós Arale

Los demás: adiós (el auto parte)

Arale: ¡adiosin! ¡Ahhh! (vuelve a bostezar, entonces entra a su casa y una vez llegada a su cama cayo muerta en ella) (N/A: cuando digo cayo muerta me refiero a que cayo muy cansada, no a que cayo… "muerta'' "muerta'', jaja… XD)

Ya a la mañana siguiente, Arale se había despertado alrededor de las 11:00 de la mañana y bajo a "desayunar'' y allí estaba el científico

Arale: Ahhh (bosteza)

Senbei: te desvelaste anoche ¿no?

Arale: si

Senbei: jumm, sabia que eso iba a pasar, no eres deberías quedarte toda noche despierta, ¡eres una niña!

Arale: Hoyo…

Mas tarde Arale estaba entrando al Coffee Pot

Arale: ¡Akaneee!

Aoi: ¡oh!, hola Arale

Arale: ¡Que Onda!

Aoi: Akane no esta, fue al super mercado a comprar unos víveres, ¿Por qué no te sientas mientras esperas a que ella llegue?

Arale: esta bien (se dirige a una de las sillas de la cafetería y se sienta en ella) ¿Hoyoyo? ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Aoi: oh, solamente estaba organizando unas cuantas fotos de Akane en el álbum, ¿no quieres verlas?

Arale: siii (se acerca hacia donde esta Aoi con las fotos)

Aoi: mira, esta foto la tomaron cuando ustedes se conocieron (le muestra a Arale una foto de ella con Akane, Taro, y Piske en la cafetería cuando estaban en 1ro de secundaria)

Arale: sii, ese fue cuando Akane, Taro, Piske y yo nos hicimos amigos

Aoi: oh, y esta foto fue cuando conocieron a Tsukutsun y Tsururin (le muestra a Arale una foto de ella y sus amigos con Tsukutsun y Tsururin)

Arale: si, ese fue el día que la familia Tsun llego a la aldea

Aoi: hay mira esta (le muestra una foto de Arale y sus amigos con Obotchaman en la escuela)

Arale: hoyoyo, ese fue el primer día que Obotchaman fue a la escuela

Aoi: si, fue hace mucho, ¡oh! ¡mira!, esta es del día en que ustedes se graduaron (le muestra a Arale una foto de ella y sus amigos el día de su graduación)

Arale: siii

Aoi: vaya, es increíble como paso el tiempo, ahora ya todos madurado y están por ir a la universidad, todos ya han crecido mucho, incluso el pequeño Piske a cambiado aunque sigue con su misma estatura

Arale: jaja si… (segundos después su sonrisa desaparece de su rostro, se acerca a un espejo que estaba allí colgado en la pared y se mira en el, viendo que de todos sus amigos ella es la única que no cambiado ni en estatura ni en apariencia, de echo aun ya tenia 19 años aun tenia la misma y apariencia de cuando tenia 13, por obvias razones) todos han crecido y han cambiado… excepto yo

Entonces de escucha el sonido de campanilla de la puerta, indicando alguien acababa de entrar, mas precisamente Akane

Akane: ya volví, traje los víveres (se acerca a el mostrador y los deja en ella)

Arale: ¡Que Onda! (se le acerca)

Akane: hola Arale, fue genial la fiesta de anoche ¿no?

Arale: ¡si!

Akane: bien, yo ya me voy, nos vemos (se dirige a la salida con Arale)

Aoi: ¿A dónde?

Akane: (Akane hace un con las manos y hombres con diciendo "no se'')... por ahí, ¡hermana! ¡ya casi tenemos 20 años! ¡no tienes que seguir a al pendiente de adonde vamos o que cosas hacemos! ¡podemos cuidarnos solas!

Aoi: ahh (suspira), bien, pero vuelve antes de anochezca, me tienes que ayudar a limpiar la cafetería

Akane: si, como sea (sale de allí junto con Arale)

Luego de salir del Coffe Pot Arale y Akane se subieron a la moto y se dirigieron a una tiende y compraron unas bebidas, las pagaron y luego se fueron en la moto de Akane a un lugar tranquilo en el prado de la aldea, allí se sentaron y abrieron las bebidas

Akane: ¿quieres? (ofreciéndole una a Arale)

Arale: si (agarra la bebida y le da un sorbo) hoyo… ¿Qué es esto?

Akane: (estaba bebido de la lata y deja de hacerlo para contestar a la pregunta de su amiga) cerveza

Arale: ¿cerveza?

Akane: pues si, ¿Qué esperabas?, ¿no lo has bebido antes?

Arale: el científico dice que puedo

Akane: psss, ¡tonterías! ¡ya tienes 19!, ¡estas en todo derecho!, (vuele a beber de la lata)

Arale: el siempre me a dice que no puedo tomar esa clase de bebidas porque soy una niña

Akane: (deja de beber de la lata) mira Arale, quitando el echo de que pareces una niña con tu apariencia si te comportaras mas de acorde a tu edad el científico Senbei te daría mas libertad, ya estas por cumplir 20 y sigues actuando como la misma niña ingenua de hace 6 años atrás, ¡no cambiaste en nada!

Arale: hoyo… no… cambie en nada

Akane: ¡nada!, ¡pero absolutamente nada!

Arale: (baja la mirada un poco deprimida)

Mas tarde estaban Akane y Arale llendo en moto de Akane cuando vieron a barias personas vestidos de luto y parecían triste

Akane: ¿eh?, ¿Qué paso? (entonces se ridige hacia donde están donde estaban las personas y se detiene enfrente de ellos) disculpen señores, ¿acaso sucedió algo?

Huno de los hombre: ¿no se entero?, la anciana primavera falleció hace unas horas, así que nos dirigimos al velorio

Arale: ¿hoyoyo?

Akane: ¿¡que ella falleció!?, ¡hay! ¡como lo siento!

Hombre: si, es una triste perdida, la anciana primavera era una persona

Akane: lamentamos su perdida

Hombre: si, la anciana primavera siempre estará en nuestros corazones, la extrañaremos mucho (luego de decir esto ellos siguen su camina)

Akane: pobre anciana primavera, sus familiares deben deben de estar destrozados (entonces arranca la moto y continua su camino)

Arale:… ¿falleció?

Después de dejar a Arale en su casa ella entra en esta pero los únicos adentro eran los dos Gatchans, entonces fue hasta el laboratorio de Senbei y allí estaba el

Arale: que onda (le dice un poco desanimada)

Senbei: ¡ah!, ya llegaste Arale

Arale: científico, dime ¿Qué es fallecer?

Senbei: ¿eh?, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Arale: unos señores me digieron que la anciana primavera falleció hoy

Senbei: ¿¡así!?, ¡vaya! ¡que pena!

Arale: ¿pero que es?

Senbei:… mira Arale, tu sabes que el tiempo pasa y las personas cambian

Arale: si… (dice en un tono deprimido sabiendo que ella es la única que no cambia al pasar los años)

Senbei: bueno, y conforme avanzan los años crecemos y vamos envejeciendo, pero llega un punto en donde sus vidas culminan, se van, ¡y no me refiero a que se mudan o algo así!, sus espiritus dejan su cuerpos y dejan de vivir entre nosotros para vivir en un lugar mejor, ellos dejan este mundo y no lo vuelves a ver… jamás

Arale: ¿jamás los vuelves a ver?

Senbei: no, o al menos no en eta vida, es algo que a todos los seres humanos en algún momento nos pasa

Arale: ¿a todos en algún momento les va a pasar?, ¿a ti también científico?

Senbei: (la mira fijamente y luego baja la mirada)… si Arale, desgraciadamente en algún momento a mi y a todos nos va pasar, bueno… todos excepción de ti

Arale: ¿¡Que!?

Senbei: eres un androide, no puedes envejecer y tampoco morirás, no puedes, eres indestructible

Arale: pero… (se le acerca mas) eso significa nunca mas los veré de nuevo, ¡todos se irán!, ¿¡y que pasara conmigo!?, ¿¡me voy a quedar solar!?

Senbei:… Arale… como lo siento

Arale: (sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer ante esto) ¡NO!, ¡no puede ser!, ¡no hay una forma de evitarlo!

Senbei: ¿¡Qué!?, ¡no!, ¡no se puede hacer nada!

Arale: ¿¡por que no!?, ¡eres un científico genio!, ¡me creaste a mi y has creado millones maquinas y aparatos!

Senbei: ¡es diferente Arale!, ¡inventar robots, maquinas o aparatos es una cosa! ¡pero meterse con la vida y la muerte es otra! ¡y nadie jamás cruza esa línea!

Arale: ¿¡POR QUE!? (lagrimas ya estaban descendiendo de sus ojos)

Senbei: ¡PORQUE ASI ES LA VIDA!, ¡ES DURA! ¡Y UNO NO DECIDE CUANDO PASAN ESTAS COSAS, SIMPLEMENTE PASAN! ¡PERO HAY QUE ACEPTARLA!, ¿¡CREES QUE YO QUERIA QUE MIS PADRES FALLECIERAN CUANDO ERA NIÑO!?, ¡NO QUERIA PASARA! ¡PERO PASO! ¡Y ME DOLIO MUCHO! ¡PERO TUVE ACEPTARLO! ¡Y TU TAMBIEN DEBERAS HACERLO!

Arale: ¡PERO…! ;_;

Senbei: ¡ASI SON LAS COSAS ARALE! ¡YA NO TE COMPORTES COMO UNA NIÑA!

Ante estas palabras por parte de Senbei Arale para se quedo paralizada y hubo silencio por unos minutos

Senbei: (entonces mira el estado en el que quedo Arale y se arrepiente de haberle hablado en ese tono)… Arale yo…

Arale: ¡no! ;_; ¡no quiero aceptarlo!, ¡no quiero!, ¡NO QUIERO!, ¡NO LO ACEPTARE!, ¡NOOOOOOO! (entonces rompe en llanto y sale corriendo)

Senbei: ¡ARALEEE!

Arale llorando sale corriendo de la casa, y corre sin rumbo hacia las afueras del pueblo

Arale: ¡AAAAAHHHH! (llorando corre hacia las colinas en las afueras de la aldea)

Y bueno así fue como Arale termino así, sentada abrazando sus rodillas, contemplando el atardecer en su aldea con una expresión triste en su rostro

Arale: es inevitable… no solo soy la única que crecerá ni cambiara… si no que todos en algún momento se irán y me dejaran sola (oculta su rostro entre su rodillas y las lagrimas empiezan a brotar otra vez en su rostro)

Entonces empieza a sentir una extra brisa entonces alza la cabeza extraña y al voltear se encuentra un robot enorme atrás y arriba había una persona con un rostro conocido

?: BUAA JAJAJA

Arale: (se para) ¿Dr. Mashirito Jr.?

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: ¡el mismo!, ahora contempla a… ¡El Hombre Caramelo Nº 21!

Arale: } ¿¡Qué intentas!?

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: Oh nada solo… ¡QUIERO DESTRUIRTE A TI APODERARME DEL MUNDO!

Arale: jumm, ¡en circunstancias normales estaría muy feliz de jugar a pelear contigo!, ¡pero da la casualidad de que no estoy de humor!

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: ¿así? ¡jajaja!, ¡pues no importa!, ¡eso no evitara que conquiste la tierra y acabe contigo y cada uno de los habitantes de los habitantes de esa aldea!

Arale: ¡Kiiiiiiiinnnnn! (corre a hacia y luego salta dándole una doble pata en el estomago del robot y este cae al suelo) ¡eso no si yo lo evito!

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: jijiji, esperaba que hicieras eso, ¡Hombre Caramelo Nº 21 a ella!

Entonces el robot se para y se dirige a ella y la aplasta con pie

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: ¡jijiji! ¿Qué opinas de eso Arale?

Entonces el suelo empieza a temblar y bajo el pie del robot Arale estaba levantándolo hasta que dejarla ver otra vez

Arale: ¡tal vez no puedo evitar que a mis amigos y familia en algún les llegue, pero si puedo evitar que tu aceleres ese momento! (entonces empujar completamente el pie del robot, este vuelve a caer y luego Arale lo alza y empieza a correr con el) ¡Kiiiiiiinnnnnnn! (se lo lleva corriendo hasta una zona llena de arboles) ¡Kiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn! ¡Kiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn! (después de atravesar la zona rodeada de arboles llega a lo que una laguna y arroja al robot junto con el Dr. Mashirito Jr. A este) ¡splash!

Entonces el agua empieza a formarse una especie de tornado y entonces vuelve salir el robot con el Dr. Mashirito Jr.

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: grrrr ¡con que querías pasarte de lista! ¿¡eh!?, ¡pero ya me canse! ¡no seré compasivo contigo!, ¡atacala Hombre Caramelo Nº 21!

Entonces el Hombre Caramelo Nº 21 la apunta con su brazo y luego este sale disparando como misil hacia ella, pero Arale se corre junto a tiempo antes que el brazo choque con ella y explote, entonces el robot se acerca mas y le dispara una especie de misiles a Arale y estos no le afectan debido a la dureza mecánica de la androide

Arale: ¡Kiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn! (Arale vuelve a correr hacia el robot y el propina un cabezazo que lo hace caer unos metros atrás)

El robot vuelve a levantarse y vuelve a lanzar misiles contra Arale pero ella lanza una serie de golpes y los desvía a todos, luego Arale levanta una roca gigante del suelo y la lanza contra el robot y vuelve a caer. Minutos después el robot vuelve a levantarse

Dr. Mashirito: ¡bien!, ¡ya me estoy canzando!, ¡terminemos de una vez!

Arale: ¡lo mismo digo!

Entonces ambos durante unos segundos comparten una batalla de miradas, y luego ambos empiezan a correr hacia el otra y luego saltan en el aire yendo directo hacia su oponente

Arale: aaaaahhhhh (toma una respiración profunda y grita) ¡QUE ONDAAAAAAAAAA! (Le dispara su ataque de fuego hacia el robot)

Este atrapado por el ataque pero intenta sobreponerse, ambos quedaron esa lucha por ver quien vencía a el otro por varios segundos, hasta que el robot atraviesa el ataque y choca contra Arale provocando una explosión en el lugar.

Al desvanecerse el humo el Dr. Mashirito Jr. Sale del lugar, el Hombre Caramelo Nº 21 había sido completamente destruido en la explosión pero debido a esta el cuerpo de Arale también había sido destruido volviendo a quedar únicamente la cabeza

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: ¡ahhh!, tal vez me venciste otra vez Arale, ¡pero grábate mis palabras!, ¡algun día te acabare contigo!, ¡vengare a mi padre y cumpliré de su sueño de conquistar al mundo!, y seré el Dr. Mashirito Jr. ¡el dictador!, ¡ya veras! (después de decir esto se marcha del lugar)

Cabeza de Arale: Hoyoyo… (están echa pedazos de nuevo cierra los ojos quedando inconsciente)

Entonces se puede ver una extraña silueta acercándose a ella y quedando mirándola

Continuara…

N/A: Uff, ok antes que nada quiero decir que la idea para este fanfic me la dio mi papá, y quise ponerla en practica, aunque es bastante triste ver llorar a Arale :,( , ¿¡POR QUE HAGO SUFRIR A MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS?, bueno espero les haya gustado, nos vemos, Sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

Arale iba recuperando el reconocimiento y poco a poco abrió los ojos, no tenia su cuerpo, pues lo había perdido durante la pelea, solo había quedado su cabeza intacta. Al abrir los ojos logro visualizar que estaba en un laboratorio, al principio creyó que Senbei la había encontrado y la llevo a su laboratorio para construirle otro cuerpo. Pero al mirar con mas precisión se dio cuenta que el lugar era mucho mas amplio que el laboratorio del científico, los muebles eran distintos, y no estaban en el mismo lugar que en el laboratorio de Senbei, ninguno de los aparatos del científico estaban allí, todos eran distintos.

Ahora enfoco su vista en la persona que estaba allí, ¿Quién era?, ¿Qué estaba asiendo?, no lo sabia, pero una cosa era seguro, esa persona… no era su creador.

¿?: (entonces levanta su vista, deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y la ve) ¡vaya!, ¡finalmente despertaste! (ella parecía ser una mujer de un poco mas de 30 años, tenia cabello castaño ondulado, y usaba una bata de laboratorio)

Arale:… ¿Quién eres tu?... ¿Qué es este lugar? (decía de manera confundida)

¿?: ¡Oh!, lo lamento. Yo soy la Dra. Haruko Ayame, soy científica, y este es mi laboratorio (decía con voz serena)

Arale: (lo mira de reojo)… ¿Cómo termine aquí?

Dra. Haruko: yo te traje, estaba cerca cuando paso lo de la pelea, tu cabeza quedo intacta, pero tu cuerpo no conto con la misma suerte. Tuviste suerte de que te haya encontrado

Arale: uh?...

Dra. Haruko: ¿y que hay de ti?, ¿no vas a decirme tu nombre?

Arale:… soy Arale Norimaki

Dra: Haruko: ¡Arale!, humm, ¡vaya nombre para un robot!, ¿y quien te construyo?, dime

Arale: el científico Senbei Norimaki

Dra. Haruko: ¿así?, ¿hace cuanto tiempo?

Arale: como unos 7 años

Dra. Haruko: humm (decía mientras seguía trabajando), vives en la Aldea Pingüino ¿no?

Arale:… si… ¿Cómo lo supo?

Dra. Haruko: lo imagine, es la única aldea cercana de aquí, sin mencionar las grandes rarezas que tiene ese lugar

Arale:… ahora no me siento de mucho humor, déjeme salir (en tono sereno)

Dra. Haruko: por momento eso no es posible, no iras a ningún lado si no tienes un cuerpo, y para tu suerte, justo ahora estoy trabajando en uno

Arale: ¿usted me estas construyendo otro cuerpo a mi?

Dra. Haruko: si, no se si sea como tu cuerpo anterior, pero funcionara y podrás moverte sin problemas. Solo se paciente, acabare pronto (decía mientras proseguía con su trabajo)

Mientras en la casa Norimaki.

La familia acababa de cenar, pero todos notaban la clara ausencia de Arale, y se preguntaban ¿Dónde estaba?

Midori: que raro, ¿Por qué Arale no habrá venido a cenar?, ... ¿estará en casa de Akane?

Senbei: eh… si… creo que si (pensando: eso espero)

Luego Senbei salió afuera de su casa para pensar mejor

Flashback

Arale: ¿¡POR QUE!? (lagrimas ya empezaban a descender de sus ojos)

Senbei: ¡PORQUE ASI ES LA VIDA!, ¡ES DURA! ¡Y UNO NO DECIDE CUANDO PASAN ESTAS COSA, SIMPLEMENTE PASAN! ¡PERO HAY QUE ACEPTARLA!, ¿¡CREES QUE YO QUERIA QUE MIS PADRES FALLECIERAN CUANDO ERA NIÑO!?, ¡NO QUERIA QUE PASARA! ¡PERO PASO! ¡Y ME DOLIO MUCHO! ¡PERO TUVE QUE ACEPTARLO! ¡Y TU TAMBIEN DEBERAS HACERLO!

Arale: ¡PERO…! ;_;

Senbei: ¡ASI SON LAS COSAS ARALE! ¡YA NO TE COMPORTES COMO UNA NIÑA!

Arale: … ;_;

Fin del Flashback

Senbei: haa (suspira)... se que Arale tiene entender ciertas cosas… pero… no abre sino demasiado duro esta vez… no me sorprende que no haya regresa a casa, de seguro no quiere no volver a verme… pero… espero que aun este en la aldea… no abra salido… ¿o si? (después levanto su mirada y vio hacia al cielo estrellado con preocupación)

Mientras en el laboratorio de la Dra. Haruko

Dra. Haruko: bien, ¡esta listo! (dejo sus herramientas a un lado y seco el sudor que tenia en la frente)

Arale: ¡Ah!, ¿ya terminaste?

Dra. Haruko: si, haber, déjame ayudarte (toma con cuidado la cabeza de Arale y luego la conecta con el nuevo cuerpo que acababa de terminar) listo

Arale: Ahhh (casi no podría ver sin sus lentes)… necesito mis lentes

Dra. Haruko: oh, claro (los agarra y se los coloca a Arale) ¿así es mejor?

Arale: si

Dra. Haruko: bien, intenta levantarte

Arale hace lo que dice y apoya sus nuevos pies en el piso, se levanta e intenta dar unos pasos aunque casi al instante se desequilibra pero la Dra. Haruko la sostiene

Dra. Haruko: tranquila, es solo falta de costumbre, pero pronto te adaptaras (la ayuda a caminar, y la dirige así un espejo que estaba allí para que pudiera ver mejor su nuevo cuerpo) humm, ¿y que te parece?

Arale se quedo pasmada al contemplarse en el espejo, ya no tenia el cuerpo de una niña, sino que poseía un escultural cuerpo de una mujer adulta, era esbelto, curvas delgadas, con unas caderas también delgadas pero bien formas, piernas que casi parecían de modelo, un busto que era bastante grande pero no exageradamente, su trasero no era muy grande pero estaba muy bien formado. Ese nuevo cuerpo era muy atractivo, de echo ni siquiera el cuerpo de la Profesora Midori se comparaba con el que tenia ella ahora.

Arale: ahh (suspira) es… increíble

Dra. Haruko: ¿te gusta?

Arale: si… mucho (no podía dejar de contemplarse en el espejo)

Dra. Haruko: ¿es como el cuerpo que tenias antes?

Arale: no… es mucho mejor… el que antes tenia no es ni la mitad de lo que es este

Dra. Haruko: humm, eso es bueno, significa que buena construyendo cuerpos de robots

Arale: si… lo es… ¡ah! (noto que su voz había cambiado de una voz de niña a una voz mas madura, como de una adulta joven) ¡mi voz!

Dra. Haruko: coloque un modificador de voz para que se ajuste a tu nuevo cuerpo

Arale: ¡guau!... ¡si que piensas en todo!

Dra. Haruko: n_n … pero necesitas algo que ponerte (se pone a pensar que podría usar ella) mmm, ¡ya se! (se dirige un armario y de el saco un vestido, y vuelve con Arale) esto te quedara perfecto

Arale se lo pone, era un vestido azul fuerte sin mangas y de tirantes, y le llegaba arriba de las rodillas.

Dra. Haruko: justo a la medida

Arale: aja (asiente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo)

Dra. Haruko: himm, ¿sabes? Tengo algo de hambre, ¿no quieres cenar?

Arale: soy un robot (dirige su mirada a ella)

Dra. Haruko: ya se, no daré comida de humanos, tomaras robot-vitamina, obviamente

Arale: esta bien, creo que me hace falta un poco

De un momento a otro estaban Arale y la Dra. Haruko sentadas en una mesa, la Doctora comiendo un plato de ramen y Arale tomando una sopa de robot-vitamina A

Dra. Haruko: oye, ¿y como terminaste metida en esa pelea?

Arale: estaba en las colinas afuera de la Aldea cuando de repente apareció el

Dra. Haruko: ¿Quién?

Arale: el Dr. Mashirito Jr. Con ese robot

Dra. Haruko: ¿¡AH!? (se quedo pasmada al escuchar el nombre) ¿dijiste… el Dr. Mashirito Jr.?

Arale: si, es el hijo Dr. Mashirito, el intenta conquistar el mundo al igual que su padre y vengar su muerte

Dra. Haruko: ah…

Arale: ¿usted lo conoce?

Dra. Haruko:… algo así… ¿Qué es lo que hacías allí?

Arale: necesitaba aclarar mi mente… tuve una pelea seria con el científico

Dra. Haruko: ¿Qué paso?

Arale:…

Dra. Haruko: ¡oh!... esta bien… si no quieres decirme… lo entenderé

Arale:… Doctora… ¿la vida es dura?

Dra. Haruko: bueno… muchas veces si lo es

Arale: ¿y uno no decide cuando las cosas malas pasan?

Dra. Haruko:… no muchas veces… hay cosas que son inevitables

Arale: ¿y aun así uno tiene que vivir ello?

Dra. Haruko: mira… (la mira fijamente)… a veces las personas debemos pasar por cosas dura… y uno no quiere que pase, pero… termina pasando… hay cosas que no se pueden evitar… la vida nos suele dar golpes bajos… pero… hay que aceptarlo, y mas importante.. seguir adelante… los golpes pueden ser duros, pero te hacen mas fuertes… lo importante es no rendirse nunca… porque… eso es parte de crecer… de madurar.

Arale: 0.0 (se queda pensativa)

Dra. Haruko: bien… ya es hora de dormir, si quieres tu puedes pasar la noche aquí

Arale: (la vuelve a mirar) ¿en serio?

Dra. Haruko: si, tengo un futón extra que puedes usar

Arale: (le dirige una sonrisa amable)… gracias

Mas tarde el futón de la Dra. Haruko y el de Arale estaba listo así que ambas se acostaron en el de acá quien, listas para dormir

Dra. Haruko: descansa

Arale: gracias, igualmente

La doctora se acomodo para dormir, mientras Arale solo miraba el techo perdiéndose en un mar de pensamientos.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

El sol había salido e iluminaba la habitación a través de la ventana de un laboratorio donde cierta androide con ahora cuerpo de adulta tenia mirada perdida.

Dra. Haruko: (trae una bandeja con una taza y la deja la mesita estaba allí) toma, es la robot-vitamina que necesitas (la acerca la taza a Arale)

Arale: gracias (agarra la taza)

Dra. Haruko: ¿Por qué estas tan pensativa?, ¿siempre eres así?

Arale: … hasta hace ayer solía ser una niña alegre y llena de energía…

Dra. Haruko: ¿hasta hace ayer?

Arale: si… cuando tuve la pelea con el científico… me hiso ver… una realidad muy cruel de la vida…

Dra. Haruko: ¿así?... ¿y te enojaste con el?

Arale:… no… no estoy enojada… estoy… no se… creo que diré deprimida… y algo asustada… por primera vez en mi vida hay algo que en verdad me da miedo

Dra. Haruko: ¿y que es ese algo que te da miedo?

Arale: el perderlos… que algún día ellos ya no estén…

Dra. Haruko: ¿eh?

Arale: … fallecer… eso es lo que temo… algún día ellos fallecerán y me dejaran

Mientras tanto en la Aldea Pingüino.

En el Coffee Pot se escucho el sonido de la campanita de la puerta indicando que alguien había entrado a la cafetería, la cual era una mujer rubia, de ojos marones

Aoi: Buenos Días Midori-San

Midori: Hola Aoi, me dirigía a hacer unas compras y quise pasar ver como estaba las chicas

Aoi: ¿Quiénes?

Midori: Arale y Akane por supuesto

Aoi: Akane esta arriba, pero no e visto a Arale

Midori: ¿Cómo?... pero… durmió aquí a noche ¿no?

Aoi: no

Midori: |: o

Ring ring ring

Senbei: (contesta el teléfono) si, Familia Norimaki ¿Quién habla?

Midori: Senbei, soy yo Midori, te hablo por el teléfono de la cafetería de la Aldea quise para ver como estaba Arale, pero me dijieron que no saben donde esta, y ni siquiera durmió aquí anoche

Senbei: ¿¡Que!?

Midori: ¡estoy preocupada!, ¡no se donde puede estar!

Senbei: ¡Midori!... ¡no te alteras… tal vez.. se quedo en casa de otro de sus amigos

Midori: si… puede que tengas razón

Senbei: …ve.. a ver si esta en casa de alguno de los chicos, yo la iré buscarla con el auto a ver si la encuentro por la aldea

Midori: esta bien, avísame si la encuentras

Senbei: si (entonces cuelga el teléfono)… hay no… esto es lo que me tenia (dice para si mismo y luego levanta la voz) ¡Turbo!

Turbo: (llegando) ¿si papá?

Senbei: voy a salir un rato, quédate aquí junto con los Gatchans en caso de que Arale regrese

Turbo: papá, ¿le paso algo a mi hermana?

Senbei: ¡no! ¡no!... espero… en todo caso si regresa a casa quiero que me llames

Turbo: si (asiente)

Minutos después Senbei subió al auto, lo puso en marcho y partió

Senbei: por favor… que siga dentro de la aldea

Con Arale

Ella se encontraba ahora ayudando a la Dra. Haruko a mover unas cuantas cajas

Arale: este el ultimo ¿no?

Dra. Haruko: si, así es, gracias

Arale: oiga, ¿y para que son todas esas cajas?

Dra. Haruko: porque voy a empacar

Arale: ¿empacar?, ¿piensa irse a algún lugar?

Dra. Haruko: si, regresare a la Gran Capital

Arale: ¿la Gran Capital?

Dra. Haruko: solo vine a la Aldea Pingüino por un asunto importante, ahh (suspira) por desgracia no pude resolverlo, ahora solo me queda regresar a la Gran Capital, creo que estoy mejor allí

Arale: jumm

Dra. Haruko: si quieres puedes irte ya a tu casa

Arale: ¿eh?

Dra. Haruko: ya tienes un nuevo cuerpo y puedo terminar de empacar yo sola, puedes irte si quieres

Arale: mmm… bueno (ella se acerca a la puerta y se queda pensando si volver a la aldea o no, al final regresa así donde se encontraba la Doctora) ¡Doctora!... ¿yo podría… ir a la Gran Capital contigo?

Dra. Haruko: ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡que dices!?

Arale: yo… quisiera ir a la Gran Capital contigo, no me siento… lista… para volver a la Aldea Pingüino , ¿podría quedarme un tiempo contigo en la Gran Capital?

Dra. Haruko: n- no lo se, ¿tu creador no se preocupara por ti?, además huir de tus problemas no va resolverlos

Arale: no me quedare por siempre, solo por un corto tiempo, después regresare de nuevo a la aldea

Dra. Haruko: es que no se

Arale: por favor, no se si siquiera pueda poner un pie en la aldea ahora, creo que no me sentiría cómoda siquiera estando cerca de allí, déjeme viajar con usted por favor

Dra. Haruko: ahh (suspira) si piensas regresar ¿verdad?

Arale: claro, solo quiero estar un tiempo lejos de ese lugar

Dra. Haruko: esta bien, puedes venir conmigo

Arale: :D ¡Si! ¡YOJOJOI! ¡oh! (se tapa la boca rápidamente) aun no pierdo la costumbre de hacer eso

Dra. Haruko: ¿es una costumbre infantil que tienes?

Arale: si, algo así, pero no importa, pronto dejare de hacerlo, porque ahora que tengo un cuerpo de mujer pienso comportarme como tal

Dra. Haruko: humm, me parece bien

Arale: jii ^-^

Unas dos horas después en la Aldea

Turbo: mamá, ¿mi hermana esta perdida?

Midori: no te preocupes Turbo, tu padre ahora mismo esta buscándola, de seguro la encontrara

Entonces Senbei regresa a la casa, y Midori, Turbo y los Gatchans se acercan a el para saber si había encontrado a Arale

Turbo: ¡papá!

Midori: ¡Senbei! Dime ¿lograste encontrarla?

Turbo: si, ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?

Gatchan Nº 1 y 2: ¡Cupi-puu! (en tono preocupado)

Senbei: yo… ya.. recorrí todo la aldea.. y… no hay rastro de Arale

Midori y Turbo: ¿¡ehh!?

Gatchan Nº 1 y 2: ¡cupuu!

Midori: ¡hay no!, ¡yo ya le pregunte a todos sus amigos y ninguno la ha visto!

Turbo: ¡mi hermana esta perdida!

Gatchan Nº 1 y 2: ¡Cupi-cu! ¡cupi-cu!

Midori: ¡Senbei! ¡tenemos que informarle a la policía!, ¡ellos la buscaran y la encontraran!

Turbo: ¡si!, ¡la policía podrá encontrarla!

Gatchan Nº 1 y 2: ¡Cupi! ¡Cupi!

Senbei: ¡ahh! (sin saber que decir)

Midori: ¡los voy a llamar!

Midori se acerca a el teléfono y marca a la comisaria de la aldea

En la comisaria

Ring Rin Ring Ring Ring

Jefe de la Policia: (atiende) si, habla la comisaria de la Aldea Pingüino

Midori: ¡TENEMOS PROBLEMAS!

Jefe de la Policia: ¡Ahhhyyy! (cae de espaldas) ¿Q- que fue lo que paso? (con dificultad toma el teleno)

Midori: (a través del teléfono) ¡UNA NIÑA DESAPARECIO AYUDENOS POR FAVOR!

Gara: ¿¡una niña desapareció!?

Pagos: ¿¡una niña desaparecio!?

Mujer Policia: ¿la vela se apago?

Los 3 policias: ¬¬; …

Mujer Policia: …. ¿¡QUEEEE!? ¿¡UNA NIÑA DESAPARECIO!?

Jefe de la Policia: descríbanos ¿¡como es esa niña!?

Midori: ella es de baja altura con cabello morados, piel blanca, ojos azules, lleva antejos de mordaza negra, pesa 31 kg, y corresponde al nombre de Arale Norimaki

Jefe de la Policia: ¿¡Arale Norimaki!?

Gara y Pagos: ¡Ahh! ¡la niña con anteojos! (asustados)

Midori: ¡por favor ayúdennos!, ¡estamos muy preocupados!

Jefe de la policía: esta bien señora, la buscaremos (cuelga el teléfono)

Gara: ¿¡se refiere a esa niña con anteojos!?

Pagos: ¿¡es la niña que desaparecio!?

Jefe de la Policia: si, así, ¡vamos a trabajar!

Gara y Pagos: ahh… ¡si señor! (lo siguen)

Mas tarde la Dra. Haruko y Arale habían terminado de subir todo el equipaje a el helicóptero de la doctora y estaban listas para partir

Dra. Haruko: bien, ese es todo el equipaje (entonces voltea a ver a Arale) ¿aun estas segura de que quieres venir conmigo?, no hay problema si prefieres volver a tu casa

Arale: no… ¡todavía quiero ir!

Dra. Haruko: humm, bueno

Arale y la Dra. Haruko suben a el helicóptero, la doctora lo poner en marcha y la aeronave empieza a elevarse del suelo y partiendo del lugar. Arale miraba con melancolía por la ventana a su pequeña aldea de la cual ahora se estaba alejando.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Todas y cada una de las paredes estaban siendo cubiertas por afiches que informaban de la desaparición de cierta niña de cabello morado con lentes.

Gara: ¡Atención a todos los habitantes de la Aldea Pingüino! ¡la niña con anteojos que siempre anda corriendo por las calles a desaparecido inexplicablemente! ¡si alguien la ha visto en algún sitio ayer o sabe donde puede estar se le pide que lo reporte a la comisaria! ¡su familia esta muy preocupada!

Midori: ¡fui quien tuvo la culpa! ¿¡por que no fui a buscarla cuando regreso!?

Gyosu: ¡no se desespere señora! ¡vamos a encontrarla cuente lo que cueste!

Cabezon Castañeda: ¡pobre Arale! ¡no puedo creer que una de mis ex- alumnas mas queridas ha desaparecida!

Akane: ¡la ultima vez que la vi fue cuando la deje en la entrada de su casa ayer! ¡no se que pudo haberle pasado después de eso!

Varias personas: (corriendo d raca para allá) ¡vamos a buscarla!

Senbei: ¡oh no! ¿¡que es lo que eh echo!?, ¡esto se esta saliendo de control!, (entonces se levanta del sillón en el que estaba sentado) ¡tengo que encontrar a Arale lo antes posible! (corre hacia la puerta y sale por esta)

Turbo: (desanimado en una esquina del pasillo) ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado a mi hermana?

Gatchan Nº 1 y 2: ¡Cupuu! (desanimados)

Mientras tanto en el helicóptero manejado por la Dra. Haruko estaba llegando a su destino, La Gran Capital

Dra. Haruko: Arale, mira por tu ventana

Arale: (fija su vista en la ventana tal como se lo dijo la doctora) Ah!

Dra. Haruko: bienvenida a la Gran Capital

El helicóptero iba volando por los altos edificios de la gran capital mientras Arale no despegaba su mirada la ventana, hasta que al final el helicóptero aterriza en un helipuerto en la cima de un edificio

Dra. Haruko (saliendo del helicóptero) bien Arale, baja

Arale: ¿Hoyoyo?, ¡up! (se cubre la boca) ¿Qué es este lugar? (sale del helicóptero)

Dra. Haruko: es el helipuerto de la compañía, aquí es donde se quedara el helicóptero

Arale: oh… (mirando alrededor)

Dra. Haruko: ¿nunca has viajado en un helicóptero?

Arale: de echo he viajado mucho en las naves que a construido el científico, pero nunca e estado en un helipuerto

Dra. Haruko: mm, ya veo, ven sígueme

Después de salir de ese helipuerto fueron a garaje, en donde la doctora recogió su auto y abrió el baúl para guardar sus maletas allí

Dra. Haruko: bien (cierra el baúl) sube Arale

Arale: este auto es mas grande que el de científico (contemplando el auto el cual era un eco-sport)

Dra. Haruko: hum, espero que eso sea bueno

Arale: si, es solo que no suelo ver autos así

Dra. Haruko: bueno, ¿y que esperas?, sube

Arale: (se sube al auto) esta bien padre

Entonces la doctora arranco el auto emprendieron camino, Arale tenia el vidrio abajo para poder ver mejor como era la ciudad en la que ahora estaba, y se sorprendió al ver tanto edificios, tiendas, letreros, anuncios y personas que parecían.. bueno… normales, pero no había animales antropomórficos como en la Aldea Pingüino, en cierta esquena había un grupo de muchachos los cuales le tiraron silbidos cuando la vieron pasar en el auto

Arale: eh?, ¿Qué fue eso?

Dra. Haruko: te silbaron

Arale: ¿es normal que las personas aquí hagan eso?

Dra. Haruko: solo los chicos, y lo hacen cuando ven una chica linda

Arale: ¿linda?, ¿yo?

Dra. Haruko: si, mejor acostúmbrate porque con el nuevo cuerpo que tienes muchos chicos te echaran el ojo

Arale: ¿Cómo Taro hace con muchas chicas?

Dra. Haruko: eh?, no se de quien hablas

Ellas siguieron andando en el auto, mientras la doctora le mostraba a Arale mas y mas de la ciudad en la estaba

En la Aldea Pingüino los policías y Senbei seguían buscando en cada rincón donde podría estar Arale

Senbei: ¡Arale! (gritando) ¡Arale!, ¡ARALE!

En el Coffe Pot

Akane: ¡es increíble que Arale haya desaparecido!

Piske: ¿creen que le pudo haber pasado algo malo?

Taro: ¡hay! ¿Cómo puedes creer eso Piske?, ¡es Arale de quien estamos hablando!

Tsukutsun: ¡tienes razón Taro!, ¡si hay alguien que puede defenderse sola sin duda es Arale!

Obotchaman: eso espero, no quisiera pensar que la Srta. Arale pudiera estar en peligro

Akane: ¡no digas eso!, ¡conoces a Arale!, ¡seguro pronto regresara a casa!

Tsururin: si, no pudo haber ido muy lejos

Mas tarde en la gran capital, la doctora y Arale habían llegado a su lujoso departamento

Dra. Haruko: bien, aquí es Arale, esta es mi casa

Arale: ¡guau!, ¡es un lugar muy grande! (contemplando el lugar que era muy amplio, con un estilo muy moderno, y muebles que parecían notoriamente caros)

Dra. Haruko: ¡el mas grande de la ciudad!

Arale: ¡veo que posees mucho mas dinero que el científico!

Dra. Haruko: bueno, siente como en casa y acomódate

Arale: si

Arale se adentro un poco mas al departamento contemplando cada detalle del mismo, vio unas puertas que dirigían al balcón, fue allí las abrió y salió allí viendo la hermosa vista que poseía de la ciudad al atardecer

Arale: ¡wow!, ¡que bello! , ahh (suspira) quisiera que mis amigos puedan ver esto también, también los Gatchans, Turbo, la profesora Midori, el científico, huu (agacha la cabeza tristemente)

Unas dos horas mas tarde en la casa de los Norimaki

Turbo: mamá, ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado a mi hermana?

Midori: ¡hay!, ¡no lo se hijo!, pero no te preocupes todos nos estamos esforzando mucho para poder encontrarla

Gatchan 1 y 2: cupi-pu

Entonces entra Senbei a la casa

Midori: ¡Senbei!

Turbo: ¡papá!, ¡hay noticias sobre mi hermana!

Senbei: …no, aun nada

Turbo: ohh (agacha la cabeza preocupado)

Senbei: ¡p-pero no se preocupen!, ¡recuerden que Arale es extremadamente fuerte!, ¡de seguro ella estará bien en donde sea que este!, ¡y de seguro va a volver pronto!

Midori: ¿estas seguro?

Senbei: si, de una forma u otra ella volverá a casa, se los prometo

Turbo: bueno

Gatchan 1 y 2:

Midori: bien, yo… iré a preparar la cena (se dirige a la cocina)

Turbo y la sigue junto con los dos Gatchans

Senbei: (pensando: espero que en verdad ella quiera volver)

Mientras tanto en el departamento de la doctora, Arale estaba sentada en un sillón en el balcón contemplando el cielo nocturno

Dra. Haruko: (saliendo al balcón) te traje una sopa de robot vitamina A, por si tienes hambre (deja la bandeja en una mesita que estaba al lado del sillón)

Arale: doctora ¿Dónde están las estrellas? (sin despegar la vista del cielo)

Dra. Haruko: eh?

Arale: en la Aldea Pingüino siempre que miraba al cielo por la noche estaba cubierto de estrellas, pero aquí no hay ninguna, ¿Por qué es eso?

Dra. Haruko: eso es fácil, las estrellas siguen ahí pero no las puedes ver, en una ciudad hay mucha mas luz que en un pueblo, y si hay mucha las estrellas no se pueden ver, es como si fuera de día

Arale: huy huy (un poco triste)

Dra. Haruko: ¿estas bien?

Arale: si, solo estoy cansada por el viaje

Dra. Haruko: ¿cansada?, ¡pero eres un robot!

Arale: uh!, si! ¡irónico cierto!

Dra. Haruko: jeje, bueno te dejo sola para que cenes ¿si?

Arale: gracias

Dra. Haruko: no hay por donde (entra de nuevo al departamento)

Arale: (vuelve a alzar su mirada al cielo) me pregunto como estarán todos en la aldea

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Sus ojos azules se posaron en la chica pelinaranja que estaba a unos metros de ella, era una de las investigadoras de la Dra. Haruko que trabajaba en su laboratorio junto a ella, ya era una semana y media que llevaba en la Gran Capital y desde que había llegado muchas veces acompañaba a la doctora a su trabajo y veía como ella y los demás investigadores trabajaban en ese laboratorio aunque al final se terminaba aburriendo y salía a pasear por las calles rumbo a su departamento, pero entre todos esos investigadores había una que desde que había ido allí por primera vez le había llamado la atención y era que su cabello, su color de piel, sus ojos y casi todo le recordaba a su mejor amiga Akane , de echo la primera vez que la había visto incluso pensó que era ella pero mirándole mejor la cara se daba cuenta de que no lo era, pero si se parecían bastante, incluso solía bromear con sus compañeros en el laboratorio como Akane lo haría, y hasta llegaba a preguntarse si cuando se enojaba era igual que Akane, le recordaba tanto a ella y a veces el solo verla la hacia extrañar a Akane y recordar que no se había despedido de ella antes de irse, no se había despedido de nadie, pues nunca imagino que pelearía con uno de los robots del Dr. Mashirito Jr. Y que terminaría perdiendo su cuerpo en esa batalla, claro que tenia la opción devolver a la Aldea después de que le construyeran su nuevo cuerpo, pero no podía, después de lo que le había dicho Senbei no se sentía capaz de verlos a todos de nuevo, pues no podía creer que todos ellos en algún momento se irían y ella quedaría sola, el saber eso la entristecía mucho, no quería creer que eso fuese cierto aunque sabia perfectamente bien que lo era, ese era el yunque que había echo que ella dejara de ser la niña alegre e inocente que siempre había sido, sentía ya no veía las cosas de la misma forma que antes, todo era diferente ahora, como si hubiera dejado de ser niña…

Junko: amm, ¿te encuentras bien?

Arale: ¿ah?

Junko: es que me has estado mirado por un largo rato, ¿Qué? ¿tengo algo en la cara?

Arale: eh… ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no es eso!.. solo… no me hagas caso… yo… iré a beber agua (se levanta de la mesa donde estaba y se dirige al bidon que agua que había en el laboratorio, llenando un baso, y luego le dedico una mirada corta a Junko otra vez)

Dra. Haruko: ¿todo en orden? (se acerca a ella)

Arale: si… es solo que… no, no importa

Dra. Haruko: bueno, tengo que seguir trabajando, ¿no te molesta quedarte un rato mas aquí?

Arale: no, esta bien

Dra. Haruko: bueno (se va a donde están los demás investigadores)

Arale: (cabizbaja)... ¿Cómo estarán Akane y los demás?

Mientras tanto en la cafetería de la Aldea Pingüino, cierta chica se encontraba secando los platos mientras su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos

Akane: ah (suspira) ¿Dónde estará Arale?

Continuara…

* * *

N/A: si, lo se es corto, pero este capitulo esta basado en una experiencia personal que me paso a mi cuando estuve de vacaciones en Paraguay, y es que una de mis primas me recordaba mucho a mi mejor amiga y quise usar esa experiencia para escribir un capitulo, en fin, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos, Sayonara.


	6. Chapter 6

Abrió la canilla y el agua empezó a descender, tomo la esponja de cocina que tenía allí y empezó a refregar los platos, sus ojos estuvieron posados en ellos durante unos minutos hasta que volteo a ver a la chica de cabellos morados que estaba barriendo en la sala

Dra. Haruko: oye Arale

Arale: ¿si?

Dra. Haruko: ¿no te gustaría salir a algún lado hoy?, ya sabes para despejarte un rato

Arale: creo que eso no estaría mal, doctora e estado pensando.. que tal vez… debería conseguir algún empleo aquí en la Gran Capital

Dra. Haruko: eh? ¿quieres conseguir un empleo?

Arale: si, estas ultimas semanas eh estado dependiendo mucho de ti, y creo que debería empezar a ser mas independiente, ahora que soy una adulta

Dra. Haruko: te estas esforzando en eso ¿no?

Arale: ¡Si!, ¡ya se lo había dicho!, ¡ahora que tengo un cuerpo de una mujer adulta quiero empezar a comportarme como tal!

Dra. Haruko: bien, ¿tienes los estudios secundarios completos?

Arale: si

Dra. Haruko: entonces no tendrás problemas en conseguir empleo

Arale: ¿y de que podría trabajar?

Dra. Haruko: bueno, ¿Qué sabes hacer?

Arale: ¡de todo!

Dra. Haruko: ¡claro! Por ser un androide, en ese caso tienes muchas opciones, en una ciudad como la Gran Capital puedes trabajar de lo que sea

Arale: ¡que bien!

Dra. Haruko: si, mira (le pasa un periódico) hay puedes buscar algún empleo

Arale: gracias

Dra. Haruko: no, por nada

Entonces Arale se sienta en el sofá y empieza a buscar en periódico algún empleo

Mientras tanto en la Aldea Pingüino , en la casa de los Norimaki, Midori se encontraba lavando los platos, Senbei estaba trabajando en su laboratorio, Turbo y los Gatchans se encontraban mirando televisión en la sala aunque no estaban muy animados que se podría decir, las cosas no habían sido iguales desde que Arale desapareció

Senbei: ¡ya esta!, ¡listo!, ¡al fin lo termine! (entonces fue corriendo a la sala) ¡aquí esta!

Turbo: eh?, ¿Qué cosa papá?

Senbei: ¡mi nuevo invento! (muestra una especie de Tablet) ¡es un localizador!, ¡con esto podremos saber donde esta Arale!

Turbo: ah! ¿¡en serio!?

Senbei: ¡pues claro!

Midori: (se acerca) ¿Qué ocurre?

Turbo: mamá, papá construyo un invento para encontrar a mi hermana

Midori: ¡AH!, ¿¡en verdad!?, ¡eso es fantástico!

Gatchan 1 y 2: ¡Cuprii-Pu!

Senbei: jeje, ¡por supuesto! ¡recuerden que soy el gran Senbei Norimaki! ¡el mas grande inventor que haya existido! (pone su clásica cara de guapo)

Midori: ¡eres asombroso Senbei!

Senbei: jejeje

Turbo: ¡vamos a probarlo ahora mismo!

Gatchan 1 y 2: ¡Cupiii!

Senbei: ¡bien!, para iniciar necesitamos… ¡ah! D: … ¡Haaayyy! ¡no puede ser! (pone sus manos en su cabeza y la sacude como loco) ¡no es cierto!

Midori: ¡Senbei! ¿¡Qué es lo que ocurre!?

Senbei: ¡no me di cuenta de la falla antes de terminarlo!

Turbo: ¿de que hablas papá?

Senbei: ¡se necesita una muestra de cabello para poder rastrearla! ¡y no lo tenemos y como no sabemos donde esta tampoco podemos conseguirlo!

Midori: ¡ahh!

Turbo: ¡hay no!

Gatchan 1 y 2: cupiii (se ponen tristes)

MIdori: ¡que mala suerte!

Senbei: lo siento mucho

Midori: esta bien Senbei, te esforzaste (se retira cabizbaja)

Turbo: si, no te preocupes papá (también se va junto a los Gatchans)

Gatchan 1 y 2: cupi- pu

Senbei: (se da la vuelta y regresa a su laboratorio)

Una vez allí

Senbei: ¡HAAAYYY! (se golpea intencionalmente la cabeza con su mesa de trabajo) ¡soy un idiota!, ¡lo arruine todo!... tal vez del pueblo tiene razón… quizás si soy un científico fracasado… yo provoque que Arale huyera y ahora no se que hacer para encontrarla… ¿Dónde estará ella ahora?

Mas tarde en la Gran Capital

Arale y la Dra. Haruko se encontraban paseando por las calles mientras buscaban algún empleo para Arale

Dra. Haruko: bueno Arale, ¿donde te gustaría ir a ver para puestos de trabajo?

Arale: bueno, anote varias opciones (saca una hoja de panel en donde había una lista) empecemos, por allá (le muestra a la doctora y ambas corren al local)

El local era un bar de jugos

Arale: hola

Dueña del lugar: hola, ¿van a pedir algo?

Arale: no, de echo, estoy buscando empleo

Dueña del lugar: ¿empleo?

Arale: si, y quisiera saber si aquí necesita alguna ayudante

Dueña del lugar: oh, perdón, pero tenemos todo cubierto así que no es necesario

Arale: oh, esta bien

Entonces Arale y la Dra. Haruko se retiran del lugar

Dra. Haruko: no te preocupes Arale, aun hay muchos locales que ver, de seguro conseguiras empleo en uno de ellos

Arale: si, bueno, sigamos buscando

Entonces Arale y Dra. Haruko estuvieron el resto de la tarde buscando en la ciudad algún empleo en donde Arale pudiera trabajar, pero a donde iban no lograban conseguir nada. Y cuando ya estaba atardeciendo

Arale: ahh (suspirando) ¡es increíble que no hayamos podido encontrar ningún puesto disponible!

Dra. Haruko: ¡no te preocupes!, aun hay muchos lugares en donde no hemos, ¡quizás mañana tengamos mas suerte!

Arale: si, tal vez tengas razón

Entonces el teléfono de doctora empieza a sonar

Dra. Haruko: (atendiendo) ¿si?, habla la Dra. Haruko, si… esta bien, ya voy para allá (luego cuelga)

Arale: ¿Qué ocurre?

Dra. Haruko: debo ir al laboratorio, ¿te molestaría acompañarme?

Arale: no, para nada

Dra. Haruko: bien, vamos entonces

Una vez en el laboratorio

Dra. Haruko: bien, ya llegue, ¿Qué ocurre?

Señor: eh, no es nada serio doctora, pero venga (le hace seña para que se acerque)

Entonces la doctora se acerca y empiezan a hablar mientras Arale solo los observaba, después de unos minutos

Dra. Haruko: esperen un poco (se dirige hacia donde esta Arale)

Arale: ¿Qué pasa doctora?

Dra. Haruko: bueno, nuestra secretaria acaba de pedir licencia por unos meses, y necesitamos un reemplazo temporal

Arale: ah, ya veo

Dra. Haruko: y… tu quieres un empleo ¿no?

Arale: si… ¡ah!, doctora ¿quiere que yo tome el puesto?

Dra. Haruko: bueno, eso depende de ti, ¿te gustaría?

Arale: ¡si!, ¡por supuesto!

Dra. Haruko: ¡bien!, en ese caso (se voltea) ¡señores! (ellos voltean), ¡les quiero presentar a Arale Norimaki!, ¡la nueva secretaria de la empresa!

Arale: ¡Ahh! :D ¡Jupiii! (levanta las manos al aire pero se cubre la boca con ellas) ¡ups!

Dra. Haruko: hum ^-^

Arale: jejeje ^^

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

En una de las oficinas de la Gran Capital se encontraba una chica con lentes y cabello morado haciendo su trabajo, ya había pasado un mes desde que empezó a trabajar allí y le iba muy bien, le pagaban bastante bien, y todos eran amables con ella, realmente estaba feliz allí.

Dra. Haruko: Arale (se le acerca)

Arale: Si doctora?

Dra. Haruko: Necesito que encargues dos cajas de pernos y tornillos

Arale: Claro, doctora

Dra. Haruko: Y tráeme a mi laboratorio un capuchino descremado

Arale: Enseguida doctora

Entonces la doctora se marcha a su laboratorio de vuelta

Arale: (agarra el teléfono del escritorio y marcha el numero) Hola, quisiera ordenar dos cajas de pernos y dos cajas de tornillos

Minutos mas tarde ella se dirigía al laboratorio de la doctora con el capuchino en la mano

Arale: Doctora, su capuchino (se lo entrega)

Dra. Haruko: Muchas gracias Arale (lo toma)

Arale: ¿otra cosa que necesite?

Dra. Haruko: No, por ahora no

Arale: Ok, entonces con su permiso me retiro

Dra. Haruko: Claro

Arale volvió a su escritorio para seguir con su trabajo

Mientras tanto en la Aldea Pingüino

Midori: (hablando por teléfono) Si?, si por supuesto, gracias, muchas gracias (cuelga) Senbei!, Turbo!, Gatchans!

Los tres llegan rápidamente

Senbei: ¿Qué pasa Midori?

Midori: Tengo buenas noticias, hay un detective que puede ayudarnos a encontrar a Arale

Turbo: ¿¡En serio!?, ¡eso es maravilloso mamá!

Gatchan 1 y 2: Cupi- cu!

Senbei: Ah! Midori! ¿estas segura de que podrá encontrarla?

Midori: Si, o por lo menos hay que tratar, Arale lleva casi tres meses desaparecida, y ahora por fin podríamos saber donde esta

Turbo: Si, yo también quiero encontrar a mi hermana

Gatchan 1 y 2: Cupi cupi!

Senbei: Ahh (suspira) si tienes razón, debemos seguir intentando

Turbo y los Gatchans: Si!

Midori: Vendrá la próxima semana para empezar a investigar

Senbei: Me parece bien

Turbo: Si, voy a ir a contarle a las demás personas del pueblo, se pondrán muy felices

Gatchan 1 y 2: Cupi- cru! (se van detrás de el)

Midori: Esta bien, yo también hare lo mismo (se va detrás de ellos)

Senbei: (pensando: Arale te vamos a encontrar pase lo que pase)

En la gran capital.

Arale y la Dra. Haruko habían ido a un restaurant para almorzar

Arale: (comiendo los fideos que había ordenado) Humm (pone una mirada nostálgica)

Dra. Haruko: ¿Pasa algo Arale?

Arale: No, es solo que esto me hace acordar a los fideos chinos que solía hacer la familia Tsun, me pregunto como deben estar, ¿como estarán todos en la aldea?

Dra. Haruko: ¿Los echas de menos?

Arale: Un poco si

Dra. Haruko: Arale sabes que puedes volver allá cuando tu quieras

Arale: Pero también estoy feliz aquí, en serio, tu departamento es muy lindo y cómodo, tengo mi propio trabajo, y todos son muy buenos conmigo, solo que es algo distinto a lo que conocía, todo esta siendo distinto para mi ahora

Dra. Haruko: ¿Por qué estabas acostumbrada a vivir en la Aldea Pingüino?

Arale: No es solo por eso, hace tan solo dos meses veía la vida de una manera muy distinta a la de ahora, para mi todo era alegría y diversión, la Aldea Pingüino era el lugar mas dichoso para mi, pensaba que todos allí eran mis amigos y parte de mi familia, y que no importa lo que pase nada cambiaría y siempre todos estarían conmigo … pero ahora… ahora se que eso no será así… todos se irán con el tiempo, para siempre… porque fallecerán, y yo no… yo seguiré siempre ahí porque soy un robot y no puedo morir (algunas lagrimas empezaban a descender por su rostro), eso me hizo ver la realidad, ahora se que no todo es color de rosa, las personas se van, la inocencia se pierde… y la infancia se acaba (agacha la cabeza)

Dra. Haruko: … Bueno… tal vez eso no sea tan malo

Arale: Eh? (levanta la cabeza)

Dra. Haruko: Mira no creas que no te entiendo, uno cuando es niño todo es como si fuera mágica, y luego debes despertar y ver que no todo es así como uno cree, la vida real es muy distinta a la fantasía, es mas dura y complicada, pero no todo es malo, hay muchas cosas buenas en esta vida, y mucho que disfrutar, crecer y convertirse en adulto es difícil, no lo niego, pero es parte de la vida, y la vida también es hermosa

Arale: Ah…

Dra. Haruko: … Arale tal vez la realidad a ti te toco de manera desprevenida, pero créeme aceptarla y aprender es lo mejor, es parte de crecer y madurar

Arale: … ¿Parte de convertirse en adulto?

Dra. Haruko: Si… y tu Arale, ya te estas convirtiendo en una

Arale: …

Dra. Haruko: : ) … espérame aquí, ira a pagar la cuenta (se levanta y va hacia la caja)

Arale solo se queda allí pensando lo que la Dra. Haruko le había dicho

En la Aldea Pingüino

Obotchaman había ido a visitar a la familia Norimaki, el ahora estaba sentado bebiendo un té que Midori le había servido mientras conversaba con ellos

Obotchaman: ¿¡En serio!?, ¿¡un detective encontrara encontrará a la Srta. Arale!?

Midori: Si, por fin pude contactarme con uno de la Gran Capital, vendrá la próxima semana para saber del caso y así poder buscarla

Obotchaman: ¡Eso es maravillo!, yo eh estado muy preocupado estoy últimos meses por ella

Midori: Si, todos lo estamos

Turbo: Nada aquí es lo mismo sin mi hermana

Gatchan Nº 1 y 2: Cupi-cuu

Obotchaman: Si, lo se

Midori: Bueno, ahora tenemos esperanzas de nuevo, con ayuda de este detective siento que estamos un paso mas cerca de Arale

Obotchaman: ¡Si!, ¡yo también lo creo!

Midori: (mira por la ventana y el clima parecía indicar que llovería muy pronto) Ah, me disculpan, deje la rota tendida afuera y parece que la lluvia esta en camino

Obotchaman: Esta bien

Turbo: Yo te ayudare mamá (se va detrás de ella)

Gatchan Nº 1 y 2: Cupii (los siguen también)

Ellos salen y en la sala solo a Senbei y a Obotchaman

Obotchaman: Que alegría pensar que pronto volveríamos a ver a la Srta. Arale, a decir verdad la eh extrañado este tiempo que no estuvo

Senbei: Si, solo espero que no siga enojada conmigo por lo que le dije la ultima que nos vimos

Obotchaman: Eh?, ¿de que habla?

Senbei: Ah!... ¡no!, ¡nada!, ¡no es nada! ¡en serio!

Obotchaman lo miro y veía algo de nerviosismo en su rostro, pero ¿Por qué estaba así?, ¿acaso tenía algo que ver sobre la desaparición de Arale?

Obotchaman: (se levanta de su asiento y empieza a acercarse a Senbei) … Científico Senbei.. ¿usted sabe algo sobre la desaparición de la Srta. Arale?

Senbei: ¿¡Qué!?, ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡no!

Obotchaman: (lo mira con duda)

Senbei:… Bueno… tal vez se algo…

Obotchaman: =o … ¿Qué sabe?

Senbei: Bueno pues…

Obotchaman: (se acerca mas a el de manera amenazante) Científico Senbei…

Senbei: Bueno… tal vez yo tuve algo que ver con su desaparición

Obotchaman: ¿¡De que habla!?

Senbei: Es que… ayy

Obotchaman: (empieza a enojarse) ¡Científico Senbei si usted sabe algo del porque la Srta. Arale desapareció dígalo!

Senbei: (sudando de los nervios) Bueno… la razón por la que Arale se marcho… fue por culpa mía

Obotchaman: ¿iQue!?... ¿a que se refiere?, ¿¡LE HIZO ALGO A LA SRTA. ARALE PARA QUE SE FUERA!? (se acerca a el de manera peligrosa)

Senbei: ¡NO!... bueno... mas o menos, es complicado…

Obotchaman: (ya enojado y con casi nada de paciencia lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y lo jala hacía el) ¡YA BASTA! ¡SOLO DIGAME LA VERDAD AHORA!

Senbei: (aterrado) ¡Esta bien!, ¡te lo diré!. Lo que pasa es que la noche en que Arale se fue tuve una pelea con ella, me conto que la Anciana Primavera había fallecido y ella no sabía yo le explique lo que era, entonces se puso mal y yo quizás le dije algunas cosas que no debía

Obotchaman: ¿Que fue lo que le dijo?

Senbei: (tragando saliva) Mmm… ¿¡acaso eso importa!?

Obotchaman: (le da una sacudida) ¡DIGAME QUE FUE LO QUE LE DIJO!

Senbei: ¡AHH!... mmm… ¡le dije que todos en algún momento morirían también a excepción de ella por ser robot! ¡y que tendría que aceptarlo incluso si se quedaba sola, y que no se comporte mas como una niña!

Obotchaman: D:{ (se le acerca cada vez mas)

Senbei: Ah ahh (temblando de miedo)

Obotchaman: Usted… ¡usted es el responsable de todo esto!, ¡POR SU CULPA LA SRTA. ARALE ESTA PERDIDA EN QUIEN SABE DONDE! (levanta su puño como si fuera a golpearlo)

Senbei: ¡AHH! (cierra los ojos esperando el golpe)

Obotchaman: ¡AHHH! (justo antes de hacer eso lo suelta y golpea el piso provocando un gran temblor)

Senbei: Ahh (aun paralizado del miedo)

Obotchaman: Ah ah (inhalando y exhalando)

Entonces entran Midori, Trubo y los Gatchans tras oír el golpe

Midori: ¿¡Que ocurrió!?

Turbo: ¿¡Esta todo bien papá!?

Obotchaman: (levanta la mirada para ver a verlos a ellos y luego vuelve a mira a Senbei)

Senbei: (solo lo mira con miedo y algo confundido)

Obotchaman: (le hace un gesto a Senbei con los ojos apuntando a su familia)

Senbei: ¡Ahh!... no… ¿no lo harías o si?

Obotchaman: No, de mi no van a saber absolutamente nada

Senbbei: Ahh (suspira)

Obotchaman: ¡Pero de usted si! (después de decir esto se levanta y sale de la casa) con su permiso me retiro

Midori: Senbei, ¿de que esta hablando el?

Turbo: Si papá ¿a que se refiere?

Gatchan Nº 1 y 2: Cupi-cu!

Senbei: Ahh…

En la Gran Capital

Arale se encontraba en el departamento sentada en la mesa escribiendo algo

Dra. Haruko: (acercándose a ella) Hola Arale

Arale: Hola doctora

Dra. Haruko: ¿Qué escribes?

Arale: Es una carta, para el científico

Dra. Haruko: ¿En serio?

Arale: Si, son como tres meses desde que no me ve y creo que tal vez este preocupado, así que pensé escribirle para que sepa que estoy bien y que se preocupe

Dra. Haruko: Que bueno, creo que querrá saber de ti después de tanto tiempo

Arale: Si, yo también pienso lo mismo

Dra. Haruko: Bueno, debo ir a hacer unas compras, si necesitas algo llámame ¿si?

Arale: Si doctora

La Dra. Haruko se retira y Arale continua escribiendo su carta

Arale: (pensando: Científico, profesora Midori, Gatchans, Turbo, Akane, Taro, Piske, Obotchaman, Tsukutsun, Tsururin y todos espero que estén bien allá)

Continuara… 


End file.
